Monkey Street Fighter
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: AU. Sun Wukong was trained by an old martial art master as a kid and now take his skills to become a Huntsman as he meets new friends and probably enemies too, especially when he'll face someone from his past hoping to find the answers in the heart of battle and will discover more about himself along the way. SunxHarem. Lemon. Street Fighting. Some Monkey Fun!
1. Chapter 1

**Monkey Boy Arrives at Vale**

 **(7 years ago)**

"Please, big brother, master said you can't use your fist to hurt others." A young, blonde monkey Faunus boy begged his fellow martial art student/big brother to not leave.

"And just let our people die by the hands of the humans, I cannot sit by while more Faunus more dying and enslaved. You should understand this, Sun!" The older bull faunus boy said with rage.

"But Adam, I believe Faunus and humans can coexist together for everyone to live happily ever after, just like master said!" The boy known as Sun said

"Happily Ever After? That's nothing more than a pointless dream that will never come true." Now called Adam stated.

"And that old fart, while I am grateful taking me in and trained me after all these years, he is still human, and humans are our enemies!" Adam said.

"No, Master said that the Grimm are the true enemies of the world and everyone should work together to getting rid of them once and for all so that we can all live in peace." Sun believed.

"Please, those humans are nothing but cold-hearted, selfish being that would use our kind to do the fighting for them only to die! We need to show these humans that Faunus are the supreme race!" Adam said.

"No, Adam, I cannot allow you to keeping going on with all that hatred in your heart." Sun glared before getting into a fighting stance and throw a punch only for Adam to catch it in his hands easy.

"What, you think you're gonna stop me? Haven't learned your lesson through all the sparring training we went through, I will always be stronger than you!" Adam punched Sun in the stomach and kick to send him flying across the ground.

Sun groans in pain and gasps feeling like Adam just kicked the air right out of him as the red and black-haired boy walks towards him and stands over him.

"If you won't fight alongside with me, then you can die along with the humans!" Adam shouted as he threw a punch at Sun as he braces himself for the pain, but the fist was caught by a larger hand.

Sun opens his eyes to their martial art teacher has suddenly appeared saving the monkey boy from Adam's wrath.

The master is an elderly yet very well-built man with a white beard and prayer beads around his neck. He wears wears a single sleeved, gray-colored karate gi and sports a long, white braid of hair adorned with a single prayer bead, and ropes wrap around his waist and the knee part of the pants.

"Master Gouken." Sun surprised that his master got here so quickly.

"Adam, I had warned you time and time again that your anger will become your downfall should you continue down this path." Gouken lectured as Adam tries to break free from the old man's grip but couldn't in the slightest.

"If you let yourself fall into the darkness then you become a monster than fierce than the Grimm." Gouken said before he pushes Adam back making fall.

"Foolish old man, you're just holding me back of what I'm truly capable of with this style, I can kill any humans who gets in my way!" Adam proclaimed.

Gouken just shook his head, fearing that Adam's hatred has grown more than he thought. He had hoped that taking Adam under his wings to show him that there is a better way to help the innocents and protect them with his fists, but sadly Adam has proven to be difficult as he could not let go of the anger he held for so long since he was a little boy.

"If you believe your way to what best for the Faunus, then leave this place and never return. Should you even set one foot here, then I finish you with my own fists!" Gouken threatened and banished his now former student.

"Whatever, I don't need you or your hypocrite teachings, I'll become so strong that the humans will fear the Faunus and bow to us by learning that "dark" power you fear so much." Adam declared.

"Fool! If you dare use that forbidden power, then you will lose yourself to the darkness and never return!" Gouken warned.

"We'll see old man, I'm not afraid of power and I'll use to get I deserve!" Adam said before running off through the front gate and leaving the temple.

Gouken sighs of sadness losing a strong-willed student to the dark side hurts his old, kind heart and turns Sun who is also sad that he lost someone important to him.

"I fear the day will come for you to fight Adam in the future, and only one of you will walk away out of it alive." Gouken said kneeling down and place a hand on Sun's shoulder.

"Do I really have to fight him?" Sun worried, fear that he may have to kill him when they fight.

"Do not worry, Sun, I know you have the strength within your heart to become a strong warrior to even surpass Adam." Gouken said as he taps Sun's chest with a finger.

"You think so?" Sun asked.

"I know so." Gouken smiled.

Sun smiles having a new confident within himself clutches his fists wondering what challenges he'll face in Remnant.

 **(Present)**

"Hey kid, we arrived at Vale!" A sailor called out the sleeping teen.

The boy groans a little before sitting up on top of a carboard box letting out a yawn while stretching out his arms, he scratches his back a bit then jumps off the box.

"Man, that was a good nap to pass the time." The teen boy said for he none other than Sun Wukong, the young boy who trained under Gouken's guidance.

Sun has grown into a tan-skinned boy with short spiky light-blonde and blue eyes. He wears two red wrist bracers over black fingerless gloves and an open loose-collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his muscular physique. He also wears blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt. He wears white bandages on his legs and has a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants. He sports black and yellow sneakers and a black cord with a round pendant bearing his monkey emblem.

Sun runs up from the storage boot to the upper deck to see the sky then look toward the city of Vale within the Kingdom of Vale. Because the names are not confusing at all.

"Wow, it's a little more than I expected." Sun commented of the view.

"Yeah, just make sure you don't cause any trouble, you're I brought you here as favor." The sailor said.

"Alright, have with the sailor and the stinky fishes!" Sun joked as he jumps off and the sailor just roll his eyes.

Sun walks though the wooden dock and up the stairs now standing on the sidewalk of Vale city looking around to see people walking around doing their own thing and some hanging up a sign that says "Welcome to Vale" probably for the other students from other Huntsmen schools of the four kingdoms.

"I wonder if she's coming, she said to meet her here." Sun said to himself as he waits for a friend was supposed to be here.

"Looking for your girlfriend, monkey boy." A girl's voice teased.

Sun turns to see four girls walking up to him, probably to greet him for the Vytal Festival and the Tournament.

One girl is a fair-skinned young woman with lilac eyes and bright golden hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top. She wears a tan jacket that bares her midriff, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this, she wears a low-cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left breast in black. She also wears a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a long, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She wears a pair of brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A purplish-gray bandanna is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves completes her outfit. Breasts sizes: GG-cup.

The second girl is a fair-skinned young woman with amber eyes and long, black hair with a black bow on her head. She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg. She also wears black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. Her emblem is visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her hair. Breasts sizes: F-cup.

The third girl is a pale skinned young woman with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail on the right side and pinned with an icicle-shaped tiara. A crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye and face. She wears a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wears a bell-sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. She also wears a small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. Her boots are white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front. They have a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and are lined in red. A thin white sash is tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back. Breasts sizes: B-cup.

The last girl looks a bit younger, a fair-skinned young girl with silver eyes and black, neck-length, choppy hair that gradates to dark red at the tips. She wears a black long-sleeved dress with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and around her skirt has a red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles. Her outfit is topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins. Her emblem appears as a large silver brooch and is pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips on an angle, which also carries bullets and a pouch. Breasts sizes: D-cup.

"Well, I am looking for a girl who is a friend, seen anyone like that?" Sun joked.

"Don't know, there are a lot of them around here." Yang joked and the two laughs a little.

"Yang, please I don't want another who's bad with jokes." The white-haired girl winced.

"Sheesh, way to be 'ice-cold' little missy." Sun punned.

"Excuse me, my name is Weiss Schnee." Weiss clarified her name.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sun Wukong. Don't think I got your name." Sun gazed at the blonde girl.

"Yang Xiao Long, you seem like a fun." Yang smirked.

"Blake Belladonna." Blake introduced herself.

"Blake, nice name though I don't think the bow suits you." Sun winked and Blake take it like he knows something from just looking at her.

"I kinda thought it's cute, I'm Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY!" Ruby pumped her fist up.

"Huh, named after your leader and… don't you look two-years younger than them?" Sun asked curious.

"Yes, well, I actually got into Beacon two-years early." Ruby said nervous.

"Cool, you must be awesome to get acceptance early than others." Sun impressed of the girl's feats.

"She sure is, my little sister is awesome!" Yang bragged which made Ruby feel embarrass.

"Wow, two sisters going to the same school together. I'm jealous." Sun said.

"So, you here for the tournament?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, I'm from Haven Academy though I got here early than everyone including my team. I wanted to see what Vale is like for myself." Sun explained.

"I hear ya, Vale is a pretty cool place." Ruby said.

"Hope you enjoy your stay, I would like to hang out with you sometime." Yang smirked with both hands on her hips.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind getting to know you more." Sun flirted.

"I'm sure you too would get along nicely." Blake said in a slightly low tone.

"Don't worry, I would like to hang out with you too." Sun offered Blake, she smiled a little.

"How about we get you settle in first?" A woman voice suggested.

Everyone turns to see a woman walking up to them from what appears to be a crime-scene not too far from them.

She has dark-brown hair in an ox horn hairstyle with a white ribbon top and brown eyes. She wears a blue qipao with golden accents and puffy shoulder pads. She also wears white combat/boxing boots of varying height (around calf-length), and a blue leotard with dark brown sheer pantyhose on her strong thighs and a blue thong underneath with her qipao. Large spiked bracelets, whose ring is black steel and spikes are white/chrome polished steel are worn on both arms. And wears light-red shadow eyes. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

"Yo, Chun-Li!" Sun waved at her.

"Hey Sun, glad you could make it." Chun-Li smiled.

"Damn monkey, I didn't know you were into older women too. I'm hurt." Yang teased.

"H-hey, I just said she's a friend!" Sun protested as his cheeks blushes a bit, Chun-Li chuckles.

"You haven't even been here for five minutes and you're already making some friends, it's like you're a magnet for that." Chun-Li commented.

"A Magnet charm, I could say." Sun grinned.

"So, we're you doing any police work?" Sun asked looking at the crime scene.

"Yeah, this store got robbed with all the dust inside, crystal ones included." Chun-Li answered.

"Wait, they didn't take any money?" Sun confused, because in most cases like this there is always money involve.

"Nope, some say it was the White Fang or that Roman." Ruby mentioned.

"Well, I say it was the White Fang, bunch of freaks using violence to get whatever they even killing." Weiss said in an angry tone.

"They were always this way, they're just misguided people." Blake stated.

"Are they, Blake? They just want to wipe out all of humanity because they think they're the superior race." Weiss pointed out what she knows.

"They just wanted to be equal." Blake glared.

"I… think we should leave them be for now." Sun suggested, thinking they should leave this to the team as he and Chun-Li walk away after saying goodbye to them, though to Ruby and Yang since Blake and Weiss are still arguing.

"Yeah, hopefully they'll work things out." Chun-Li said.

"So, I'll be staying at your place?" Sun asked, wanted to make sure.

"Yep, until your team arrives, and the exchange dorms open after the two week that's coming up soon." Chun-Li clarified, Sun nodded.

Sun lean his head down slightly as his face change to serious with sadness in his eyes, thinking about the White Fang Ruby mentioned and how they are doing things like Blake and Weiss as they both are telling the truth.

"(Adam, have you really lost yourself in darkness?)" Sun thought asked himself, and wondering what Adam is up to with dealing the Dusts.

* * *

 **KO a new story is born and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **I actually wanted to do this last week in the honor of the season finale of RWBY, but I went with the Horizon story instead. So, this story is for RWBY Vol 6!**

 **This is a crossover story of Street Fighter and RWBY joining together to hopefully give you guys an awesome impression! Here Sun is the main character as you read at the beginning, he was trained by Gouken meaning he also learned the none-lethal style Ansatsuken as you'll see all that in action soon, and yes, Sun does Adam in this story earlier once calling him big brother when they used to train together. Sun will be in for a big surprise of what the Bull-Faunus has in store for Vale, and somehow gaining a harem too, starting with two certain black and yellow girls. There is also another special thing about Sun that not even he knows.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this new story will go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Foreseeing the Danger of the Fang**

Sun is seen looking out the window of the apartment where he is staying with Chun-Li until his team arrives from Mistral and the exchange students' dorm, his bag full of his personally belongings are sat on the bed of the guest room as he threw it when he enter the room. The blonde monkey boy is looking at some of the buildings of the city wondering what it's like exploring around it up close though there is another thing on his mind than wanting to go out for sightseeing.

"Enjoying the view?" Chun-Li asked after knocking on the door.

"Yeah, the place is a little more city-like than I imagined." Sun responded.

"This place sure has its own charm, it's where I met and became friends with some of the Huntsmen and Huntresses who used to be students at Beacon." Chun-Li mentioned.

"Does that include meeting some bad guys too?" Sun asked.

"Whether you're a Hunter or a police officer, you're bond to face criminals sooner or later." Chun-Li answered.

"My mom said that you graduated from Beacon and became a policewoman after that, why have two careers?" Sun asked curious.

"Well, missions for Hunters aren't always open and it can take a while for a new mission to come, I still wanted to help people even when it's not fighting Grimm because I know there are also people who are worse than Grimm." Chun-Li explained with a hint of anger in her eyes.

"When people are consumed to the darkness, they would think it's the only way of life and become dangerous to not only to everyone around them, but also to themselves." Chun-Li added.

"Even when there is someone you once knew as a friend." Sun said feeling sad he is thinking about Adam right now.

"Yep, but if that person has the right people around them then I believe they can always see the light." Chun-Li smiled as she places a hand on his shoulder.

This brought a smile back on Sun's face as he believes that he could help Adam, to save the bull-Faunus boy from the darkness no matter how deep and dark it is as Sun will always hold out his hand to Adam until he accepts it or he'll grab it himself and pull him out of the darkness, but deep down that's going to be more difficult than he thinks.

"So, we're you also thinking about one of those girls?" Chun-Li asked with a teasing smirk on her face.

"Well, that girl Blake mostly… I think she's a cat-Faunus." Sun answered.

"I notice that two, with the bow twitching a bit, I'm guessing she has been through some humans hating Faunus and with the White Fangs' activities are only making things worse for the Faunus. I can see why she would hide herself as a Faunus." Chun-Li pointed out.

"I hope her team can comfort her." Sun said.

"That is IF she told anyone about her being a Faunus." Chun-Li said before hearing her scroll ringing and took it out.

"Chun-Li speaking." Chun-Li answered the call.

"Yes, I can come over." Chun-Li nodded. Sounds like her job is calling her over for something important.

"Alright, I'll be right there." Chun-Li said before hanging up.

"I thought you were finish for today." Sun said.

"A police work is never done, that goes for Hunters too. I'm probably going to home late, so you can help yourself with some leftovers in the fridge." Chun-Li mentioned as she walks to the door opening.

"Oh, and one more thing." Chun-Li turned herself around a little to Sun. "Please stay out of trouble or start one? I don't want to get an earful from your mom." She asked with a smile.

"Have a little more faith in me, it's me we're talking about or are you gonna arrest me for that?" Sun joked, making her laugh a little.

"Just make sure you don't burn the place down like that library." Chun-Li said before leaving.

"Oh, come on, I was 10!" Sun stated.

Sun let out a soft sigh as he is going to enjoy his time with his aunty Chun-li even though they're not related by blood they still consider each other family with her and his mom having history together. Now, his thoughts are back to Blake and the White Fang getting a gut feeling that they are connected somehow, making him think that she may have known Adam too even though it could be for a short time or so.

But then his questioning thoughts were interrupted when he saw a girl hanging upside-down the moment from outside, he turned around to look out the window which spook him as he nearly trips backward but kept himself up with his tail.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that." The girl apologized.

"Sheesh, what kind of girl would sneak up from a window like that?" Sun asked.

"I didn't mean to, I have a very good reason to come here, Sun Wukong." The girl said his name which shock him.

"How do you know my name?" Sun asked as he opens the window to let her come inside.

"That's because we used to play "Sand Kingdom" back at Vaco and I always played as the princess while you played the knight." The girl revealed as Sun's eyes widen upon realization.

"Menat!" Sun gasped.

Menat is a slim woman with dark skin and green eyes. She has short dark purple hair styled into a bob with blunt bangs covering her entire forehead. She wears soft purple lipstick and eye shadow. Her outfits are in Egyptian motif; she wears a dark purple short sleeved leotard with gold and neon blue accents and a purple sash in both of her shoulders. Her waist resembles a side belt, a blue and gold necklace and a gold tiara on her head. On her feet are a pair of thigh high stockings, with the heels and toes cut out. She also holds a shiny, transparent crystal ball in her hands. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

"Hell Sun, it's been a while." Menat smiled at her childhood friend then suddenly being hugged by the happy Sun.

"Oh man, it's really great to see you again, Menat!" Sun jumped in joy with Menat in his arms for a few more seconds until he stops and let go.

"Wait, what are you even doing here?" Sun confused, recalled that Menat should be back a Vacuo in Shade Academy.

"Well, two days ago, my crystal showed me a future where you would leave earlier to Vale and I was to meet you here, so I talked to my team about it and got on the flight to Vale." Menat explained.

"Damn, your fortune-telling skills keep on impressing me." Sun commented.

"Yes, I checked with me master as she said I'm proving, but there's another reason why I'm here." Menat said serious.

"You mean there's more?" Sun asked, Menat nodded in response.

"My crystal ball didn't just predict us being in Vale together, but it also showed another girl with yellow eyes and a black bow with us as we will face danger with this symbol in two days." Menat showed her crystal ball showing Blake and a red vicious cat face with three claw marks behind it.

"The White Fang?" Sun shocked.

"It would seem so, but I can also sense something else though I can't seem to see it further than this." Menat mentioned, looking at her crystal closely.

"I knew Blake is a Faunus, but I wasn't really sure if she's connected to the White Fang or not." Sun said.

"Then you better go ask her yourself because it would seem she's having trouble with her team right now." Menat mentioned as she can also see Blake arguing with her team and it looks like it's getting worse.

"I was about to head over to Beacon anyway, want to go out for a late-night walk?" Sun asked Menat as he holds out his hand.

"If I knew you were gonna ask me out on a date, I would've dressed up better." Menat teased.

"Trust me, you look better just the way you are as always." Sun chuckled, Menat blushes from the comment and took Sun's hand.

 **(Beacon Academy, Courtyard)**

Blake is seen running away after having a big fight with Weiss about the Faunus's wanting to be treated equally and the White Fang causing violence to make the humans respect them in fear, and in the moment revealed that she's not only a Faunus but was also involved with the White Fang though knowing Weiss, she thinks it's best to stay away from her team for a while.

She stands in front of the special statue of the Hunter school, feeling sad about herself she removes the bow revealing her cat ears as she wipes a tear from her eye.

"I knew you look better without the bow." Sun complimented, surprising Blake as she turns around to see him and a girl she didn't know standing on a light pole.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" Blake asked.

"Well, I thought I come for a visit to see how you were doing and it doesn't look good from where I'm standing." Sun said before he and Menat jump off the light pole back down to the ground.

Blake didn't say anything after that as she looks down at the ground.

"We're also here because we are fated to meet each other and must be ready for danger we'll be facing in two days." Menat explained.

"What do you mean?" Blake confused.

"I know it sounds crazy, but Menat here is a great Fortune-teller and most of her predictions come true." Sun said.

"I'm still in training." Menat blushed.

"Anyway, if you need a place to stay then you can hang with me until you're ready to talk about yourself." Sun offered.

Blake wasn't sure if this was a good idea, but she knew if she goes back now there's no doubt Weiss would try to get her arrested for being involved with the White Fang which is mostly true. Her only option is to hide away with a boy she just met earlier, at least for a couple of days until she can sort things out with herself.

"Alright, let's go." Blake accepted.

"Cool, and I hope you like leftovers because that's tonight dinner." Sun alerted the cat girl.

"Does that include fish?" Blake asked with a little hungry look in her eyes.

"I think Chun-Li has sushi, you want to join us, Menat?" Sun asked.

"Gladly, because I didn't book a hotel to stay at." Menat confessed.

"I'm sure Chun-Li doesn't mind two extra guests." Sun assured as he and the girls start walking to the last bullhead that's going for the city.

 **(Meanwhile, Police Station)**

"And you're sure about this?" Chun-Li asked an inspector, looking at the video screen of the crime scene of a computer.

"Yes, I looked closer at the scene and found three claw marks on the power box, but it doesn't appear to be any Faunus, more like a blade from a gauntlet and one of the men also found this impale to the backdoor security camera." The inspector showed her a rose inside a plastic bag.

"Hmm, a rose and claw marks from a gauntlet… I think I know one person who uses those things together." Chun-Li figured out who robbed that store as types on the computer to show a man wearing a white mask that covers his whole face.

"Him? But most of the other robbed place were done by the White Fangs, why would be he be interested in stealing Dusts?" The inspector asked.

"I'm not sure, but something tells me that whatever he's doing can't be good." Chun-Li pointed out.

"And if he's here then that means Shadaloo won't be far behind." The inspector stated.

"Yeah…" Chun-Li glared as her hand balls into a fist, feeling the anger building up when the inspector said the word Shadaloo.

 **(Chun-Li's apartment)**

"I'm going to bed, goodnight." Blake said before getting herself comfortable on the queen's bed and going to sleep.

"I hope she isn't too dump out about it; I certainly would like to get to know her more." Sun said.

"Just give her some time, I'm sure she'll open up to us soon." Menat said with confident.

"Did you predict that with your crystal ball?" Sun asked.

"Maybe." Menat said playfully as she went into the bathroom to get herself ready for bed.

"Well, I hope she doesn't become all quiet for two days." Sun said as he lay on his sleeping bag that he decided to sleep on while letting the girls take the bed.

 **(Two Days Later)**

"Seriously, you literally haven't spoke a single word in two days, I was worried you became mute." Sun exclaimed as he, the girls, and Chun-Li are sitting together at a café on the second-floor balcony.

"Easy Sun, from what you told me, she's been through a lot. And I'm still mad that you let two people in without my permission." Chun-Li pointed at him.

"Hey, I couldn't just leave my friends out on their own without a roof over their heads." Sun defended himself.

"Is he always like this?" Blake asked.

"Sun has always had a big heart caring for others to help them in any way he can, but sometimes he can be too trusting." Menat explained.

"Anyway, as you all may have guessed I was once a member of the White Fang." Blake began explaining herself.

"I was a member for most of my life, actually. You could almost say I was born into it..."

 **(Flashback)**

 _The scene shifts to a simple silhouetted flashback of fallen weapons plunged into the ground - swords, guns, any number of combinations._

"Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus." Blake said.

"I heard about that, all the White Fang did was protest in rallies and boycotts, they were slowly winning some of the humans' trust, but I take it that wasn't enough for some Faunus." Chun-Li said.

 _The scene changes to a large crowd of Faunus holding signs that says, "Freedom and Equal to the Faunus!" and "We are not monsters!" and so on, then shows a child version of Blake who is also part of the protesting._

"Yes, then five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking." Blake said.

 _Next shows the Faunus replacing their picket signs with weapons like axes, swords, and spears. Throwing flaming bottles through windows, and some Faunus stealing cargo from a train cart._

"Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect... out of fear."

 _The last imagine show three Faunus men standing together with glaring looks and evil smiles._

 **(Flashback End)**

"So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow." Blake finished her story as she looks up at her bow being moved by her cat ears.

"And you believe your friends would hate you because of your past." Chun-Li guessed.

"One of them, Weiss and she had a very bad experience with the White Fang growing." Blake said.

"Hmm, Menat, when did you say this danger with the White Fang will happen today?" Chun-Li asked.

"I'm entirely sure, the background appears to be dark though I see a building, my guess is that this will happen tonight." Menat said before drinking her tea.

"What do you have in mind?" Sun asked.

"Well, lately the White Fang have been stealing a large amount Dusts and if my hunch is right then I think I know where they're gonna strike next." Chun-Li crossed her arms.

"Are you gonna involve the police?" Blake asked.

"Not right away, I'll inform that I'll be going on a stakeout at the dock." Chun-Li answered.

"The dock?" Sun wondered why she's going to the dock.

"Because it just so happens that tonight at the dock, there's going to be a huge load Dusts shipping from Atlas by the Schnee company." Chun-Li informed.

"I just hope it's wrong, the White Fang never needed that much Dusts before." Blake said.

"We'll have to wait and see." Chun-Li said.

Deep down in Blake's mind is telling that the White Fang is involve with the Dust stealing, but she didn't want to believe it until she sees this with her own eyes tonight, at least she won't be alone on this.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **We're about to head out to the Black and White episode where Blake on her new friends are going out for a stakeout at the dock to ready for a White Fang robbery, and they're going to be in for a big surprise when they see someone else with them, especially for Chun-Li and Blake. And hope you like how Menat made her appearance to Sun at the apartment like how she was hanging upside-down in her arcade story mode from the game, I think, and seem to have a thing for Sun too.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stakeout and Fighting at the Shipment Dock!**

"Huh, how long have we've been here? I'm starting to get bored." Sun winced whispering.

"Will you relax, it's only been here for one hour, twelve minutes, and thirty seconds." Chun-Li said.

"Well, so far, nothing happened after they finished loading the cargo from the boat. Now they're just sitting there." Blake pointed out.

"Be prepare everyone, I sense danger is coming soon." Menat warned.

"Just wish they hurry up." Sun said before eating a banana.

"Just be glad that I decided to pack us some snacks before you even think about stealing some." Chun-Li sighed.

"Does he always break the law without giving a second thought?" Blake asked curious.

"He and his mom, who is a good friend of mine, live in Vacuo as there aren't many rules there as it's currently a hostile and barren environment." Chun-Li explained.

"I guess his mom didn't want him to live that kind of life." Blake said.

"Yep, she tried her best to raise him by herself and had another old friend train him in combat, so he can go Haven Academy." Chun-Li nodded.

"Why Haven, why not go to Shade Academy?" Blake confused.

"She wanted Sun to be in a safer environment and hopefully make some friends there too." Chun-Li answered.

"Which I totally did and formed my own team, we're call Team SSSN!" Sun bragged.

"I see my team isn't the only one with a name that's the same as the leader." Blake laughed a little.

"Everyone, quiet… they're here." Chun-Li shushed the kids as a Bullhead flew over the cargos and lands near them.

The Bullhead open its hatch and came out are some black hooded individuals with a metallic fanged mask to come out of while some are holding weapons like a gun or a blade.

"Oh no…" Blake gasped.

"Is that them?" Sun asked, even though he already knows the answer.

"Yes... It's them." Blake admitted.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way." Chun-Li apologized as she sees some of the White Fang soldiers getting to work on the cargos.

"It's fine, I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right." Blake said.

"Wait, I think I see someone else coming out." Menat pointed at the Bullhead.

"Hey! What's the holdup!?" A man shouted coming out of the Bullhead.

The man has slanted, dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. Black eyeliner traced his visible left eye. He wears a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. His accessories included a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band. He also carries a cane in his hand.

"Is that… Roman Torchwick?" Chun-Li shocked.

"We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?" Roman ordered.

"Now, now, Roman, we still got plenty of time before anyone notice our little scheme. So, why not enjoy the moment of this beautiful night sky?" Another man said gracefully showing himself much to Chun-Li shock.

"So, it is him, after all." Chun-Li glared.

The other man is a tall, strikingly handsome young man with long blonde hair that is braided into a ponytail. He wears a white mask that cover his whole face except two holes for the eyes, a partially opened white shirt, a traditional matador pants and red waist sash. There is a snake tattoo that encircles his torso that can be partially seen because of the white shirt. He also wears a yellow armguard with three long claws.

"You know that guy?" Sun asked.

"Vega, he's part of a big criminal organization Shadaloo that I've been hunting down for years." Chun-Li explained with an angry tone.

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a Human. Especially not two like them." Blake stated as she stands up and unsheathes the katana of Gambol Shroud.

"Hold it, you can't just" Chun-Li tried to stop Blake from doing something reckless, but the cat girl has already jump off the roof.

"Wow, and you said I can be reckless." Sun joked a bit.

Back with the bad guys, Roman and Vega keep watch of the White Fang doing their job of hooking the cargos onto the Bullheads though few of the White Fangs ask them if they're doing it right.

"No, you idiot! This isn't a leash!" Roman said to one White Fang solider.

Roman felt like he is not having a good night right now with this heist, and it looks like things have gotten worse when Blake suddenly appeared behind him with her blade to his throat.

"Nobody move!" Blake yelled getting everyone's attention.

"Oh my, it would seem we have an unexpected black cat crossing our path." Vega smirked under his mask looking at Blake with interest.

"And you're going to get a blackeye if you try anything." Chun-Li said appearing in front of Vega.

"Ah, the lovely Blue Rose, I was wondering when you were going to show up." Vega said smoothly.

The White Fang soldiers move in as some pointed their guns at Blake and Chun-Li trying to surround them, Blake knew she couldn't get them to listen to her if they think she's human, so she decided to remove the ribbon revealing her cat ears to show them she's a Faunus.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding these scums?" Blake demanded. The White Fang soldier were unsure of how to answer that.

"Oh, kid, didn't you get the memo?" Roman asked sarcastically.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked.

""The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together! With a little assistant from Shadaloo, of course." Roman chuckled.

"Start talking Vega, why is Shadaloo up to by being involve with the White Fang?" Chun-Li asked.

"Always straight to the point, your anger is certainly a beauty I can get into." Vega said sinisterly.

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation." Blake threatened then she and everyone felt a strong wind blowing from above.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation..." Roman said looking up seeing two more Bullheads hovering over the heist.

Blake watches in horror that the White Fang are working with these people, and her being distracted gave Roman the opportunity to get this cat off by aiming his cane close to Blake's feet and it fired a fire dust creating a big explosion that blew her off.

"Blake!" Chun-Li worried wanting to go help her, but her instinct reacted on dodging a thrust claw attack from Vega.

"I believe you should be more worry about yourself." Vega stated getting in his fighting stance.

Chun-Li grunts knowing he wasn't going to let her go that easy, which she didn't mind because she wants to take this guy down and turn him in for interrogation.

 **(Music-Chun-Li's Theme: Marvel Vs Capcom 3)**

Vega charge at Chun-Li slashing his claws at her as she dodges them to avoid any lethal hits as she knows Vega's claws are designed to cut through aura, she quickly grabs the arm pulling Vega in for a punch to the mask making him stumble back a few feet though he recovers. Vega jump over Chun-Li to try slashing her from behind, but the policewoman saw this coming and counter the claw with her boot that have metal plates on the bottom, which is perfect for battling against an opponent with a blade. Chun-Li swings her legs at Vega who counters with his claws as they clash and dodging each other's attack, she managed to get past the claws to land a swing-kick to the side knocking Vega away, but she doesn't want to give him a moment.

" **Tensei Ranka"** Chun-Li jumped in the air doing a front flip roll and slams her outstretch leg down toward Vega, he narrowly dodges the attack as the kick left a small graze on his mask.

Meanwhile, Blake is recovering from the explosion she took and soon saw Roman firing more fire shoots at her, making her jump back and dodge the shots as she decided to go hide hoping for a sneak attack.

"Here, kitty, kitty…" Roman taunted wondering where she went, then a banana peel fell on his head tipping his hat over his eyes.

Roman growls taking the yellow peel off and looking up to see a pair of shoes landing on the criminal's face forcing him to fall on his back and Sun rolling away a bit and getting up ready to fight.

"Leave her alone." Sun said angry.

One of the Bullheads open its hatch letting out more White Fang members as they surround Sun while Roman gets back up.

"You're not the brightest banana in the bunch, are you, kid?" Roman mocked.

"Maybe not…" Menat performed a full-split kick on two White Fang members knocking away and threw her crystal ball at one White Fang in the stomach while kick another in the face.

"But Sun does have the bigger heart!" Menat smiled as her crystal ball floats back to her.

Sun smirks and backhand a White Fang who was about to attack him from behind and rolls out of the way from a slash, five White Fang members charge at Sun while surrounding him thinking he can't escape from this. But Sun isn't worry about it at all.

" **Tatsumaki Senpukyaku"** Sun spins around fast with one leg outward knocking away all five of the White Fang members.

Two White Fang members try to attack him with their swords, but Sun dodges their assault easy and punch one in the stomach knocking him and duck under a swing attack from the other as he clenches his fist ready to perform another of his attack.

" **Shoryuken"** Sun uppercut the White Fang guy a little over fifteen feet in the air and he falls back down unconscious.

"Hmm…" Vega stopped fighting Chun-Li for a second when he saw Sun doing those two moves just now.

"Those techniques, I know them." Vega said out loud.

"You should, it's the same fighting style from the two men who uses them." Chun-Li mentioned.

"Haha, I see… so, he's the latest one and now that I think about it." Vega chuckled.

"Tell me, will he end up dead like "Him" who died in a pathetic way?" Vega asked mocking ticking Chun-Li off.

"Don't you dare insult him!" Chun-Li yelled as she throws a mighty kick that pushes Vega several feet away despite him blocking that.

"Oh, touch a nerve, didn't I? Well then, how about I put you out of your misery now!" Vega smirked before jumping high right above Chun-Li and perform a spinning dive drill with his claws in front.

" **Kikoken"** Chun-Li blasted an aura blast to knock away the claw to the side and quickly jump strongly toward right next to Vega.

" **Shichisei Senkuu Kyaku"** Chun-Li straight kick through Vega making him gasps and his mask fell off. Chun-Li lands on her feet perfectly while Vega lands on one knee and groaning in pain.

Menat is fighting some White Fang members using her crystal ball like a yo-yo hitting them except there's no string, one try to tackle her but she saw the coming a mile away and smack her crystal ball on the chest to stop him and then jumps to perform a double straight kick to the ball hitting the guy's face knocking him away. Three White Fang aim their guns at Menat and fire small fire dust bullets, Menat quickly react to this as she waves her arms around in circle with her crystal ball in front.

" **Soul Reflect"** Menat created a barrier that reflected all the bullets that were fired at her right back at the White Fang.

Four White Fang members and one behind them charges at Menat as they refused to admit defeat to a human, after everything they did to them and other Faunus, Menat felt sad and sorry for these White Fang as the harshness of the world has force them into this dark path. She knew there could've been another way for them to find peace, but she also knew now is not the time to feel sorry for them as she dashes toward them and perform a low swing-kick with her crystal knocking the four down.

" **Soul Sphere V2"** Menat throw her crystal ball at the fifth White Fang that pulled him toward it and being dragged back to Menat as she smacks him away again.

Sun, fighting against more of the White Fang members with his moves knocking each one down with one hit or two as Blakes watches his fight from a corner of a container.

"(Those moves, why do I feel like I've seen them before?)" Blake thought asked herself.

Sun decided to make things even harder for these guys and pulls out his weapon: Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang in staff mode, swinging them around hard and fast knocking down the other White Fang members and creating a scorching shockwave that knocked severally more down.

Roman growls in annoyance that a little monkey is trying to ruin this heist, he aim his cane at Sun to fire the monkey boy in pieces, but Sun was able to see that coming and threw his weapon in the then put his hand together near the side and a glowing ball of aura appears.

"Wait, that stance…" Blake shocked she seen that stance before from someone else she knew in the White Fang.

Roman has no idea what that kid is up to and he couldn't honestly care, he just wanted him dead and fire the shoot.

" **Hadouken"** Sun fired a large aura blast at the fire-dust shot colliding with it causing an explosion.

Roman became shock of this that he never thought anyone not even Hunters can do something like that, and that distraction cause an opening for Blake to jump in and attack him with a slash.

Blake continue the assault going around Roman with her speed and afterimage Semblance to get the criminal, but surprisingly he manages to blow most of the attacks and land a few hits on her until he knocks her down. Sun comes in with his weapon into nun-chucks mode which are also shotguns swinging them fast while firing dust shots at Roman though he defend himself against the attack until kick the arm with the cane to the side and Blake comes in knocking him down with a slash.

 **(Music End)**

Roman spotted a container hanging above them and fires at the cable dropping it toward the teens, Sun and Blake move out of the in different directions as Sun ends up getting closer to Roman with his cane close to his face.

"Hey!" A girl called out. They turn to see Ruby on a rooftop with her scythe.

"That's one of Blake's friends.' Chun-Li surprised to see her. Vega use this to run away with his mask, Chun-Li try to go after him but some White Fang got in her way.

"Oh, hey little Red, isn't it past your bedtime?" Roman asked sarcastically and fires a shot knocking Ruby away.

"Hey!" Sun angered trying to punch Roman, but force to jump back from the shooting cane.

Sun turns around surprise to see a new girl coming into the fight.

The girl has short, rather curly orange hair with a small ahoge on top that came down to her chin, and she wears a pink bow on the back of her head. She also has bright green eyes, light skin and freckles. She wears a whitish-gray old-fashioned blouse with short gray feminine overalls as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings. Breasts sizes: B-cup.

The new girl then fought off the other White Fang members with flying swords like they were nothing, though Sun can carefully see the swords are attached by strings meaning she's controlling them, and what's even more amazing that she fires powerful lasers at the two Bullheads cutting them in half.

"Roman!" Vega called out from a flying Bullhead with a container telling Roman it's time to go. Roman quickly launch a grappling hook from his cane to the bullhead and got on while the weird orange hair girl is busy stopping the other Bullhead with a container.

"These kids just keep getting weirder." Roman commented.

"Yet they will bloom into interesting people." Vega said before closing the door.

 **(Later)**

"Yes, that's what happened here." Chun-Li reported to the officers who came here while Sun and the trainees hanging out at a wooden box until they see Yang and Weiss walking up to them.

"Look Weiss, it's not what you think, she explained the whole thing. See, she doesn't actually have a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kind of cute..." Ruby tried to reason with Weiss, but she ignores her leader and walk to Blake face-to-face.

"Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the-" Blake explanation was cut off when Weiss stops her.

"Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you?" (she pauses) "Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided..." Weiss paused as Sun, Ruby, Yang, and Menat look worry until she said. "I don't care."

"You don't care?" Blake surprised.

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?" Weiss asked.

"No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-" Weiss cuts her off again.

"Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah! I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up... you'll come to your teammates. And not some... someone else." Weiss looked at Sun and Menat making him a bit nervous and Menat just smiles.

"Of course." Blake nodded, feeling happy to be accepted by her team.

"Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!" Ruby cheered.

"Sounds like everything is okay now." Chun-Li said as she finished talking to the police officers.

"Yep, though I wonder where Penny is?" Ruby worried that her friend disappeared all the sudden.

"I'm still surprised of how awesome that girl was." Sun commented.

"I have a prediction we'll see her again." Menat winked.

"Well, I believe it's time we all turn in for the night." Chun-Li suggested which everyone agrees and all headed home to get a good night sleep.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **The battle at the dock was an epic night that those who were will never forget as we see Chun-Li in action against Vega though failed to capture him for questioning and Sun shows off the moves he learned during his training with Gouken as this caught Blake's attention the most as she seen those moves from someone.**

 **Next chapter will be the two-week break and Sun will be going to a certain little island as well.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Patch-ing Up Some Relaxation and Fun**

Sun and Menat are sitting on the couch together watching a TV anime show and eating some snacks while Chun-Li is working at the police station as usual, they're currently relaxing from the fight with the White Fang, Roman, and Vega last week which also involves Blake who was a former member. Luckily for them, today is the start for the Hunter students in Beacon and other Hunter schools in Remnant having a two-week break from training and relaxing as much as they can before the start of a new semester. Sun and Menat have done some fun stuff together during the first week of the break including doing some combat training with Chun-Li's help as well.

"I wonder what Blake and her team are doing during their break?" Sun asked curiously.

"My crystal ball sense that you're about to get your answer when this show goes on break." Menat predicted looking into her crystal ball.

"I thought you were taking a break too?" Sun confused.

"I am from my Huntress training, but I always take my fortune-telling training seriously so I can show my Master how much I've been approving." Menat explained.

"I guess that's cool, but I still think you need to get a break from that. I don't want to see you exhausting yourself and pass out." Sun said concern.

"That's very sweet of you to say, Sun." Menat giggled as she puts her crystal ball down on the counter.

Then just when the anime show went to commercial break, Sun's Scroll vibrates with a ringing tone of the jungle theme getting the blonde monkey boy's attention and pick up to see the caller ID to be Blake calling him.

"Hey Blake, what's up?" Sun asked as he answered his Scroll, he saw Menat giving him a smirk that her prediction was correct.

" _Hey Sun, I was just calling to see how you're doing after the incident last week."_ Blake said.

"Doing okay, just watching some TV with Menat right now." Sun said lazily a little.

" _Well, Yang and Ruby have invited me and Weiss to come spend some time at their home on Patch, and Yang was wondering if you would come with us?"_ Blake explained.

"Really? I've never been to Patch before or any other places besides Mistral during my time in Haven Academy." Sun mentioned as he spent most of his life back in Vacuo with his mom.

" _It's a small island to the West of Vale, it's also where Yang and Ruby did their training with their mom and gone to Signal Academy. It's also infested with some Grimm, but nothing major and all."_ Blake explained.

"Cool, I don't actually have any plans to do for the break. It would be nice to see other places of Vale while I'm here though I'll have to check with Chun-Li first if she's okay with it." Sun excited to see another new place in Vale.

" _That's cool, we're gonna be spending a week there, so make sure you pack some clothes for the week and bring your own toothbrush."_ Blake informed.

"Sheesh, you sound like my mom." Sun chuckled.

"Hey Sun, mind if I tag along to Patch?" Menat asked.

"Oh, hey Blake, would it be cool if Menat comes with us too?" Sun asked.

" _Sure, she was a big helped finding out about the White Fang's move at the warehouse area."_ Blake agreed.

"Sweet! What time are you girls going?" Sun asked.

" _In a few hours from now, we'll meet you guys at the Bullhead Airport."_ Blake answered.

"Got it, see you there." Sun said before hanging up his Scroll and turning to Menat.

"She said you can come and they're leaving for Patch in a few hours." Sun informed.

"Then we better get packing." Menat excited as she went to the guest room to start packing some clothes while Sun makes a call to Chun-Li.

 **(Island Patch)**

"Thanks for inviting us to hang out with you guys." Sun thanked as he and Menat are walking alongside with team RWBY on the path to Yang and Ruby's home.

"No problem, I figure you would be getting bored during the first week without any extreme fun to do." Yang proclaimed.

"Well, we did some combat training for the classes and the Vytal Festival with Chun-Li's help, went to the arcade a couple of times, and we went fishing for a while." Menat listed the things she and Sun did together during the first week of the break.

"Sounds like you two had some fun." Blake said in a slightly lower tone.

"Yeah, they were great and all though I kinda wish something more exciting would happen." Sun stated.

"Like what, entering a banana eating contest?" Weiss joked.

"Nah, I did that yesterday and I got these awesome things as the grand prizes." Sun showed the girls his golden trophy in one hand and a simple-looking banana in the other.

Weiss jaws drop as the banana contest joke was actually real and Sun won first place.

"Cool, you got a trophy and is that banana part of the prize?" Ruby wondered about the banana.

"Well, if you watched any spy movies that not everything is what it seems." Sun smirked as he peeled yellow cover of the banana revealing inside that it's actually a white-yellow gun.

"Oh, a banana-gun, that'll surely give others the 'slip' when you shoot." Yang punned making everyone groans except Sun as he chuckles a bit.

"Maybe, though I think won't find this 'a-peeling' in a fight." Sun punned, this time the girls laughs.

"Wow, you're jokes are better than Yang's puns." Ruby blurted out laughing a bit.

"Hey! My puns are the Ultimate Comedy Gold!" Yang snapped with her eyes turning red.

"Sorry Yang, didn't mean make you feel all 'red' in the eyes." Sun punned again and the girls laugh, this time Yang laughs with them too.

"Okay, okay, I'll admit you got a funny-bone in you, but my puns are still better." Yang refused to be defeated in the art of puns and funniness.

"Whatever you say." Sun shrugged.

"So, Menat, how long have you been a fortune-telling?" Blake asked curious.

"Since I was a little girl, I saw my Master battling against some Grimm and use her fortune-telling to help others find their destiny or perhaps change their fate. I admired my Master and studied under her for as long as I can remember until she sent me to train in Shade Academy to become a Huntress." Menat explained as she recalls all the times she trained with her Master.

"Sounds like you really like fortune-telling." Blake pointed out.

"I do and the readings we give are 100%, not like those cheap men trying to give out fake fortunes." Menat said angry about those phony fortune-tellers.

"I always wonder what getting my reading is like, sometimes I read the fortune from a fortune cookie." Weiss mentioned.

"I read a fortune cookie once about leaping ahead of my life, guess it was true when I got into Beacon two years early." Ruby said.

"That's pretty cool, you must've really impressed the Headmaster with your awesomeness." Sun commented, making Ruby blush a little.

"Yeah, she managed to stop Roman from robbing a Dust shop and got five men arrested." Yang bragged, proud of her little sister's achievement.

"But Roman got away and somehow he's working with the White Fang and this Shadaloo group." Blake reminded.

"What is Shadaloo exactly?" Sun asked.

"I heard of them before, they're a dark organization that have taken over small towns and work in secret with stealing some Dusts, money, and anyone who gets in their way are tortured and killed without mercy. They even tried to get my family's company but failed." Weiss explained.

"I have a feeling we'll be seeing them again in the near future." Sun stated, he looks to Menat who gave him a nod.

"Okay, how about we stop talking about the bad guys and focus on our last week of break because we're here!" Ruby gestured toward her home.

The house Ruby and Yang live for most of their life is a two-story log cabin with what appears to be a sheet metal roof in dull red. The interior of the home features wooden walls and floorboards throughout the house. And standing in front of the house is a woman with a warm smile.

"Yang, Ruby, welcome home." The woman greeted.

"Hey/Hi, mom." Yang and Ruby greeted.

The woman looks very similar to Yang; they share the same facial shape. However, her is jet black, her eyebrows are a little bit higher, her complexion is significantly lighter and slight age lines are under her eyes. Her hair is tied by a red bandanna and loosely done up in a ponytail with the ends resembling curved black feathers. A cowlick can be seen protruding from the top of her head, similar to that of Yang's and she has red eyes. She wears a shallow cut black and red dress with black shorts underneath, with series of beaded necklaces and a belt that wraps around her waist and carries her weapon's sheath. Attached also is a long black object that is either fur or feathers, with a red and white bandana material like hanging from behind her. Her forearms bear red armored gauntlets that protrude outwards and solid black gloves. And Solid black leggings. Breasts sizes: HH-cup.

"Everyone, this is our mom, Raven Branwen Xiao Long." Yang introduced her friends to her mom.

"Mom, these are our friends: Weiss, Blake, Sun, and Menat. And the four of us makes team RWBY!" Ruby said cheerfully.

"Wow, that's not confusing at all." Raven rolled her eyes, making Ruby chuckles nervous.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Weiss greeted curtsy.

"Hello." Blake waved.

"Greetings." Menat smiled.

"What's up?" Sun greeted with a thumb up.

"Yang, if you're gonna bring home a guy make sure you're on pills." Raven teased.

"Mom!" Yang blushed of embarrassment.

"Wait, why does Yang need pills whenever she brings home a guy?" Ruby confused.

"We'll take about it when you a couple years older." Raven said before escorting everyone inside.

"Oh, nice dig you're living in." Sun complimented seeing the house on the inside like one of those log cabins in the woods that people would go to for a forest vacation.

"Thanks, it can be a little boring sometimes, but it does have the charm to make you feel comfortable." Raven stated as she sits on the couch.

"So, any interesting happened while we were at Beacon?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing much, been on a few missions and I think there's a little someone who misses you." Raven mentioned and a barking sound is heard from upstairs.

"ZWEI!" Ruby shouted in joy as she rose-speed to the stairs and open her arms before getting tackled to the floor by a small dog.

"Oh, I miss you too, Zwei." Ruby giggled as the dog licks her face. She gets up showing her two teammates, Sun and Menat the dog.

"Guys, I would like you all to meet Zwei!" Ruby smiled and Zwei barks.

Zwei is a black-headed tricolor Pembroke Welsh Corgi with gray eyes and a bobbed tail.

"(A dog. Of course, they would have a dog.)" Blake thought as her feline instinct cause her to become nervous around dogs.

"I'm not sure if I would feel comfortable with a drooling, mutt that is…" Weiss paused looking at Zwei for a few seconds and her personality on the dog turns 180 degrees. "The most adorable and cutest little thing ever! Yes, are you, aren't you so cute." Weiss tickled Zwei under the chin making him happy.

"Please it him away from my belongings." Blake said.

"Looks like Zwei's cuteness has melted the Ice Queen's heart." Sun joked.

"Be quiet, you!" Weiss glared at Sun.

"So, girls, I saw an interesting news last week involving the White Fang trying to steal some Dusts with Roman which was a surprise since the White Fang hates humans." Raven mentioned making the teens flinched a bit.

"You two wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" Raven asked with a raise eyebrow.

Ruby and Yang became nervous with anime sweats rapidly appearing behind them while they try to think of a good excuse to tell their scary mom hopefully to not let her know that Blake was involve in the fight there and Ruby getting shot by Roman when she tried to help.

"Well, we heard about it… from the news on our Scrolls." Ruby lied horribly as Yang facepalmed.

"Hmm, maybe it's better to ask you cat-Faunus friend about the incident that night." Raven looked at Blake with a shock expression.

"What… how do you know that?" Blake asked.

"I saw the small movement of your bow meaning you're hiding those cat ears behind them." Raven answered.

"Yeah, being raised and trained in a bandit tribe makes her have good eyes on certain things." Yang chuckled.

"Wait, your mom was raised in a bandit tribe?" Weiss gasped.

"Yep, you could say I was born into it until I got to Beacon and met my team then started a family. To be honest, I never expected myself to be a mother or something, but here I am." Raven explained before drinking some tea from a little blue cup.

"Come on, we'll show you the guest rooms." Ruby said, escorting her friends upstairs to the guest rooms though Sun stayed behind staring at Raven.

"What?" Raven asked.

"Sorry, it just you look oddly familiar for some reason." Sun said trying to figure out why.

"You better not stare at me too much, people may get the wrong idea." Raven smirked with a wink that made Sun blush and hurry upstairs.

"Hehe, cute kid." Raven laughed a bit.

The girls have just finish settling their things and settled themselves a bed to sleep on as Yang and Ruby's room are next door and across the hallway.

"Hey Yang, how offend does your mom travel?" Sun asked.

"Mostly on Huntress missions, why?" Yang asked back.

"I don't know, I feel like I've seen her before, but I can't put my finger on it." Sun said as he threw his bag to his bed and look out the window.

"Hey, you guys got a training dummy." Sun noticed a man-shaped training dummy in the backyard.

"Yeah, we used those for hand-to-hand combat training which Ruby still sucks at that." Yang said.

"Shut up, these hands are for making weapons." Ruby stated.

"Mind if I get a whack at it?" Sun asked to try on the training dummy.

"Sure, we can go right… now." Yang surprised that Sun open the window and jump out to the backyard.

"Sun has always enjoys fighting for the fun and pushing through his limit." Menat explained.

Raven saw Sun fall from the second floor to the backyard which got her curious seeing him walk toward the training dummy, then her eyes widen when Sun started throwing some punches and kicks as the movements themselves are familiar to her.

"Those moves… could it be…?" Raven wondered until the next move Sun did really made her remember.

" **Hadouken"** Sun blasted the training dummy but making sure not to destroy it.

"The Ansatsuken…!" Raven gasped as she drops her teacup and it shatters on impact.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **It looks like Sun has made a good impression on Raven how quickly recognize the fighting style the monkey boy was doing to that training dummy, or perhaps she's scared because of that very fighting style as that will be reveal soon as the Hunters in training are enjoying their last week of break.**

 **Hope you like seeing Raven here as one of the good guys in this story though probably wondering where Taiyang is, you'll find that out in the next chapter and… you probably won't like it.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ansatsuken Dark and Light History**

 **(Dreamscape)**

 _Raven is seen panting hard with her breathing and blood dripping from her head though still conscious, she stands on all four as her body is exhausted and damage of injuries as she could barely hold herself up. She looks up seeing two men staring off at each other as they are about to fight one last time._

 _One man is covered in shadow emitting dark red and purple aura and vicious glowing red eyes._

 _The other man has blonde hair and he is someone Raven knows and loves him dearly, but he is covered in blood and bruises as his body could give out any second now except for the strong spirited fire in his eyes._

" _Raven, take care of our girls. I love you." The blonde man smiled._

" _No, please… I can't lose you too! Please!" Raven begged._

 _The blonde look back at the shadow man and clenches fist and charge as the shadow man did the same reeling back his own fist._

" _TAI?!" Raven screamed and everyone becomes black and a blood splashing sound came in._

 _The shadow man's glowing red eyes appear._

" _Pathetic, you call yourself a warrior. At least He continue fighting despite the odds." The shadow man mocked and hold out his hand bringing out a purple flaming ball and fire it at her._

 **(Dreamscape End)**

"TAI?!" Raven shouted shooting herself up from her sleep on the bed.

Raven is panting, looking around seeing she is still in her bedroom.

"Just a dream… a dream of that day." Raven sighed, looking at her hand, the very hand that tried to reach out to the man she loved all those years before his death.

"Tai, why did you have fight "Him" of all people?" Raven asked, sobbing feeling tears about to come out of her eyes.

"Mom, breakfast is ready!" Ruby called out.

"Coming!" Raven responded, quickly whipping the tears away and got out of her bed.

Raven change into her clothes and walk downstairs where she sees her daughters and their friends sitting together at the table enjoying the breakfast Ruby made as such scramble eggs, bacon, and sausage sandwich. It has been two days since Ruby and Yang came home with their friends showing them around Patch and showing them their old school, Signal Academy, but looking at Sun still shock her that someone knows that martial art style: the Ansatuken and wonder if he knows anything about that "Man" too.

"Morning mom, just in time for Ruby's breakfast sandwich." Yang greeted.

'Yeah, they sure smell good." Raven complimented.

"Here you go." Ruby served the sandwiches to her friends and family as they began eating.

"Hmm, this is actually pretty good." Weiss surprised that the breakfast sandwich tastes so good.

"Almost as good as fish, but still good." Blake commented.

"Wow, you're a good cook." Menat smiled.

"So, I take it your mom is not much of a cook herself?" Sun asked curious.

"Well, she can cook, but exactly in the kitchen kind of way." Ruby said a little nervous.

"Yeah, and if she tries cooking something in the kitchen, it always ends up being a huge mess." Yang added.

"Not my fault I eat things in the forest through most of my life." Raven stated of her bandit days.

"I bet she even blew up the kitchen with the stove." Sun chuckled.

"It was ONE time!" Raven snapped, scaring Sun a bit.

"So, huh… what are we doing today?" Sun asked, quickly changing the subject so that he doesn't upset Raven anymore.

"Well, I was thinking we could do a little sparing match in the backyard. I really want to see if Sun can show us that blast move, he did yesterday against the Ursa." Yang suggested.

"Yes, I have been curious about how you do that exactly. You said it was powered by your own spiritual energy which is our aura and calm it's not your Semblance." Weiss recalled.

"Well, I can teach you a little of how it's done, but doing it is not going to be easy. My Master told me that this martial art style is meant to surpass your limits and gaining the power to push forward." Sun explained.

"Hey, just like dad!" Yang said.

"Huh, your dad?" Sun asked.

"Yeah, my dad said the exact same thing about Hunters pushing forward with their own power." Yang mentioned.

"Your father sounds very wise." Menat commented.

"Yeah, he sure was." Yang smiled though with sadness in her eyes.

"Was?" Menat confused of what Yang meant by that until she realizes it.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry about your loss." Menat apologized, hoping she hasn't hurt their feelings.

"Don't worry, we still miss him a lot and I know he is still with us in our hearts." Ruby assured that the family still hold the father in their memories.

"He must've been a wonderful man." Blake smiled.

"He was, in more ways than one." Raven nodded, eating half of her breakfast sandwich.

"Yep, he was definitely the man who knows how to "Tai" us together!" Yang punned, everyone groaning except Sun laughing a bit.

"I can tell he certainly was a "yellow" dude to like." Sun punned sharing a laughing moment together.

"Oh god, there's another like them now!' Raven groaned.

"I'm afraid so, mom." Ruby sighed.

"Now I'm starting to see where Yang got her humor from." Weiss annoyed that terrible puns runs in the family.

Sun finished eating his breakfast sandwich enjoying the last taste and ready to start the day with his friends, but then suddenly a thought crossed his mind about something.

"Hey, was your dad's name Tai by any chance?" Sun asked.

"Yeah, his full name was Taiyang Xiao Long. I even have a picture of him." Yang nodded, pulling out a photo from her pocketing showing the picture to everyone.

Ruby and Yang's dad, Raven's late husband, was a man with grayish blond hair that has two small strands sticking out from the top and blue eyes. His facial hair consists of a soul patch and small stubble along his jawline. On his right arm is a tattoo of his emblem, which resembles a heart. He wore brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, black shoes, a red bandana on his left arm and a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off. For armor, he wears a metal spaulder, leather vambrace and a brown fingerless glove all on his right arm. He also possessed a rather muscular build.

Sun's eyes widen upon realization hitting him in the face.

"That guy is your dad!" Sun gasped shocking everyone.

"Sun, what's wrong?" Blake asked concern.

"Yeah, you sound like you met our dad." Ruby noticed.

"That's because I have back in Vacuo!" Sun revealed.

"You have, when?" Yang asked.

"It was when I was a kid still training with my Master." Sun said.

 **(Flashback, Years Ago)**

Little Sun and Gouken are seen training together on the rooftop of a building throwing some punches and kicks while standing on top of pipes.

"Hey Master, can we take a break please, I'm hungry." Sun asked.

"Hmm, I believe now would be a good time to eat lunch." Gouken nodded much to Sun's delight.

They walk through the streets of the small town in Vacuo heading to a small restaurant to order some lunch, they sit down and ordered their lunch waiting for a few minutes until it came. Just when Sun took the first bite of his lunch, the door is slammed open by the force of a kick from a man walking in the restaurant with a gun and shooting bullets at the ceiling scaring the customers.

"Nobody move, this is a robbery of your money food!" The scarred red-hair man shouted.

"Oh dear, it looks like the youth like him are starting to become worst than I thought." Gouken mocked.

"Hey old man, down on the ground. Now!" The scarred red-hair man demanded.

However, instead of doing as he said Gouken kicked the man in the stomach before he could even react and was sent flying through the window to the outside of the restaurant.

"Sun, stay here and keep an eye on our food. I'm about to teach this young man a lesson." Gokuen said, Sun nod and watch his master stepping outside.

"Fucking bastard, I'll kill you!" The scarred red-hair man growled and shot bullets at Gokuen, but shock when he sees the old man easily dodging the bullets and karate chop the gun out of his hand.

"I'd advice you stop this foolish way and turn yourself in, I can see some potential in you and yet you're wasting it away into pity robbery like this." Gouken advised.

"Shut the fuck up, why don't you tell that to my boys?" The scarred red-hair man snapped his fingers and twelve men come out of their hiding surrounding Gouken.

Gouken looks around seeing this wasn't going to be settle peacefully, so he got into his fighting stance to take on these men.

"Didn't you mother ever taught you to treat elders with respect?" A man asked.

Two men turns around to see who said that only to meet two fists punch them to the ground and knocked unconscious, they all turn to see Taiyang Xiao Long himself with a grin.

"Hope I wasn't 'punched' into your little party too hard." Tai punned. Little Sun hear this making him laugh a little.

"Oh, you got to be fucking kidding me." The scarred red-hair man cursed that another man came in to ruin his day.

"I take it you're a Huntsman." Gouken guessed.

"That's me, are you by any chance Gouken?" Tai asked.

"I'm surprise there are those who still remember me." Gouken chuckled.

"I always look up strong martial artist like you, it what inspired me to become a Huntsman and I met Ryu." Tai mentioned.

"I see, care to show them what these fists are made for?" Gouken asked.

"You got it!" Tai excited.

"Kill them!" The scarred red-hair man ordered, and they all charge at Gouken and Tai.

Sun watches Gouken and the Huntsman guy kicking the robber gang's butt.

"Pretty exciting, isn't it?" A woman asked, revealing to be Raven who was also in Vacuo with Tai at the time.

"Are you a Hunter too?" Sun asked.

"A Huntress to be exact, that man fighting with the old man is my husband, Tai." Raven said.

"Cool, I'm Sun Wukong." Sun introduced himself.

"Raven." Raven giggled.

 **(Flashback End)**

"Oh right, I did met you that day." Raven remembered.

"Right? I knew I seen from somewhere before." Sun nodded.

"Wow, who would've ever thought our family and you would fate like that." Ruby amazed.

"Yeah, Master Gouken like to take us out beyond Mistrial for training." Sun mentioned.

"Us? There was someone else with you that day?" Menat asked.

Sun went silent looking down as the others are worry that he's thinking of some bad memories from his days during his martial art training with Gouken and some bad may have happened, the monkey boy himself always felt his heart hurt whenever he thinks about that when the man he once knew as "big brother" left him and Gouken.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Yang said.

"It's fine, I think Blake should know as well consider she used to be in the White Fang." Sun said, seeing Blake may know what is he talking about.

"There was another student, he found me when I was a baby and Master Gouken found us, taking us in. We grew close like a family, but he grew dangerous when training the Ansatuken." Sun started his story.

"Ansatsuken, I believe that's Mistral old language translate as "Assassination Fist"." Weiss recalled the lesson in that tongue.

"Yep, it was originally a fighting style for killing showing no mercy to anyone. However, Master Gouken didn't like the idea of killing and decided to create his own version that is based around karate, kenpo, judo, and NOT killing people. I took the lessons to heart, but… Adam didn't see it that way." Sun mentioned.

"Adam, I feel like I heard that name before." Yang wondered.

"Adam Taurus, a powerful White Fang member and leader of the Vale branch." Blake informed. "He's the leader of the Vale's branch and was my mentor into fighting, I used to look to him because he was fighting for the Faunus, but I began to saw his true colors after he murder some people even killing a Faunus one time ago." She explained.

"Damn, so he has willingly accept the dark power of the Ansatsuken." Sun feared.

"Dark power?" Weiss wondered.

"Master Gouken told me about it. It's known as the Satsui no Hado which means Surge of Murderous Intent, a power that can grant the user incredible power but it's also dangerous because it'll consume you into madness becoming a raging monster bent on killing and fighting alone. Like a monster." Sun explained about the Dark Hado.

"Damn, guess he went deeper into the 'dark' side of the Hado.' Yang joked. This time Sun didn't laugh as well.

"So, basically it makes you all monster crazy out for blood." Ruby said in a short term.

"Yep." Sun said simply.

"Adam was my older brother, even though we weren't related by blood we still had a special bond together, but he threw that away when he started becoming violent and the Master banished him from the dojo." Sun finished his story.

"That's rough, I wouldn't want to imagine what Ruby and I would be like against each other." Yang said, Ruby nodded hoping that day would never come.

"My sister back in Atlas can be strict at times, but she always knows when to put her love for her family first than her work." Weiss said, thinking about giving her big sister a call later.

"My brother and I fight some time on little things, but never to kill each other. Anymore at least." Raven mentioned.

"Sorry, I didn't tell you about this Blake, I knew the White Fang meant something to you even though you left them." Sun apologized.

"It's fine, we're both haunted by the same person we thought was someone we could look up to. But now he is so dangerous that he will crush anyone he gets in his way and with Shadaloo backing him up, I fear things are going to get complicated from here." Blake stated.

"Yeah, I'm worry that Adam will become just like that man Gouken knew who took the Dark Hado as his own." Sun said.

"Another student?" Menat asked.

"Was along with Gouken when they were young, brothers as well though I think by blood. He went by one name that means Devil as he sees himself as one. Akuma." Sun revealed.

Raven's eyes widen upon hearing that very name, the name she had not heard in years after was killed by the man with that name.

 **(Vale White Fang Camp)**

Inside a little tent, Adam Taurus himself is mediating in the middle and his mask right next to him as his body is emitting dark red and black aura focusing his mind on the power within himself while also thinking of something else.

"(Sun, after all these years you're finally going to stand in my way. Well, I hope you're prepared for death by my hand, little brother.)" Adam thought, then he heard footsteps from behind.

"What is it, lieutenant?" Adam asked as the large, muscle Faunus with a mask covering his whole face walks in without turning around or opening his eyes.

"A call for you, sir. It's Cinder Fall." The Lieutenant reported, holding a scroll in his hand.

Adam hold up his hand back, he didn't need words to tell the Lieutenant to hand him the scroll which he did and left the tent.

"Hello?"

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Now Sun's friends have learned about his past connection with Adam and the martial art style they learned, including the part about Sun and Gouken meeting Tai and Raven when they were at Vacuo. You can all tell that Adam has been training with the Satsui no Hado and got word about Sun in the warehouse Dust incident, and bet you were all surprise about what happened to Tai.**

 **Next Chapter will start Volume 2 and meeting the rest of Sun's team.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
